


yo and DESPAIR

by nerdyostrich, tiddlypom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/pseuds/nerdyostrich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddlypom/pseuds/tiddlypom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Declarations of Two Destiel Shippers, Fic Writers and Fangirls</p>
            </blockquote>





	yo and DESPAIR

**Author's Note:**

> a conversation of asdfghjkl; and hnnnnn g took a drastically different direction tonight, this is the result

like ocean waves

the endless tide of destiel

 

crash

feels

crash

death

crash

destiel

 

*stares into the distance meaningfully, eyes tear-streaked, but a look of determination, a knowledge that this is the way, this is life now* 

*looks intensely into the dark night, eyes filled with tears, with the knowledge that this is our destiny*

together we shall ride this ship, on high tide and on low, through storms and tempests, through peace and calm, but we'll keep the sales high and the horizon in sight, together, we'll stay afloat 

together we will go through the dark and shield our eyes from the light of an angel's grace, we will wander through deserts of block and forests of bounty, we will create pain and receive it

we will lose ourselves in eyes of green and blue and the never ending stares of a thousand words and un-word-able things, wrap ourselves tight in the trench coats and leather dad's coats and just breathe, and feel and be, in ways we never thought possible 

we will spend long nights in our rooms, wrapped in blankets made of our own words, we will write about things that have happened and that are still to come, we will edit and cut, we will talk to each other and continue on each other's ideas because we are more than just conductors of light

we won't just channel, we will create, we will create laughter and tears and joy and anguish and undying friendships with just pixels and imagination as tools

we will create real people who love and hate, laugh and cry, make memories and forget them, and we will never forget them because when we read and write, they are real to us

we will create whole universes, beautiful universes, so small and so vast at the same time, bigger on the inside, and so very very alive

we will create an escape for those who need it, a place of beauty and safety where they can lose themselves in the characters and places we write, and maybe we will get lost in there as well, but we will show each other the way 

there'll be hope, hope above all things, and love, a warm hand and an open ear, just letters and words and sentences and paragraphs and everything they can and can't say, not smooth sailing, simply stars that are worth the dark

and one day, when we're old and grey and full of sleep, we'll look back and think, those were the days, of love unfulfilled, left to the hearts and minds of the fangirls, of glitter and buttsex and coffee shop aus, nights turned to mornings filled with rps and fluff and metas, the broad expanse of possibility, all of our own design

 

truly, we wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
